parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 4 - Such Great Main Lines
Here is part four of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as The Doc - (Casey Junior and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Agent Ed and The Doc are) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both brother figures of Toyland Express and The Doc) *Montana as Gordon - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as James - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Casey Junior and Tootle are both best friends, just like Agent Ed and the Elephant are) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful and nephew figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Toots and Ivor are both best friends, just like The Clerk and the Insane Patient are) *Tillie as Suzy - (Both the main females and girlfriends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete as Person 5 - (Both strong) *Shawn as Person 6 - (Both brother figures to Tillie and Suzy) *Tracy as Person 7 - (Both sister figures to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Georgia as Person 8 - (Both cute, younger, and girlfriends to Tootle and the Elephant) *Bahia Train as Person 9 - (Both beautiful and girlfriends of Toots and the Insane Patient) *Linus as Person 10 - (Both grateful) *Jake as Person 11 - (Both nice to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 - (Both strong and mean to Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Humphrey as Person 13 - (Humphrey and Toyland Express are both best friends, just like Person 13 and The Doc are) *Pufle and Sir Reginald as People 14 and 15 - (All twins) *Pufferty as Person 16 *Flying Scotsman as Person 17 *Eagle as Person 18 *Jerry as Person 19 *Harvey as Person 20 *Jerry as Person 21 *Wilson as Person 22 *Mellisa as Person 23 (Both beautiful) *Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Iron Ben # 34 as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Koko as Person 24 *Dan as Grogh's Hnechman 5 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Cerberus as Grogh (Both the main villains) *Samson as Robosuitcase *Train (AICP Minneapolis 2007) as The Pharmacist *Derek as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Bear as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Works Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 9 *31120 as Grogh's Henchman 10 *10751 as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Mary as The Bar Lady *Wilbert as Person 25 *Sixteen as Grogh's Henchman 12 *The Ballast Speeder as Person 26 *Barry as Person 27 *The Austerity Engine as Person 28 *Toby's Brother Engine as Person 29 *The Old Engine as Person 30 *The Galaxy Express as Person 31 *Speedy McAllister as Person 32 *Old Puffer Pete as Person 33 *Brewster as Person 34 *Alfred as Person 35 *Zephie as Person 36 *Rusty as Person 37 *Jones as Person 38 *Jebediah as Person 39 *Jason as Person 40 *Johnny as The Bartender *Casey John as Person 41 *Emma as Person 42 *Speedy Buggy as Person 43 *Emmet as Person 44 *Dave as Person 45 *John as Person 46 *Train with Caboose as Person 47 *Train as Person 48 *Adam as Person 49 *Jinty as Person 50 *Pug as Person 51 *Foreign Engines as People 52, 53, 54, and 55 *Isle of Man as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Mallard as Person 56 *Green Arrow as Person 57 *Duchess as Hamilton as Person 58 *Iron Duke as Person 59 *Other Diesels as People 60, 61, and 62 *Clive, Neil, and Matthew as People 63, 64, and 65 *City of Truro as Person 66 *Scrap Engines as People 67, 68, 69, and 70 *Alice as Person 71 *Patrick as Person 72 *Marlin as Person 73 *The Scrapped Tank Engine as Person 74 *The Electric Engines as People 75, 76, 77, and 78 *Eric as Person 79 *Adam as Person 80 *Lily as Person 81 *Colin as Person 82 *Peter as Person 83 *Shane as Person 84 *Geoff as Person 85 *A0 Pacifics as People 86, 87, 88, 89, and 90 *E2s as People 91, 92, and 93 *Tom Jerry as Child 1 *Rasmus as Child 2 *Little Chug as Child 3 *Choo Choo as Child 4 *Steam Lokey as Child 5 *Dougal Train as Child 6 *Casey Joe as Person 94 *Eric as Person 95 *Rodrick as Person 96 *Greendale Rocket as Child 7 *Ivo Hugh as Person 97 *Proteus as Person 98 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Smudger as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Train (Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Child 8 *Doc (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 99 *Train (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop Opening) Grogh's Henchman 15 *Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Lord Harry, Alaric, and Eric (NG) as Children 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17 *Rex, Bert, Mike, Frank, Jock, Blister 1, and Blister 2 as People 100, 101, 102, 103, 104, 105, and 106 *Casey Junior's Coaches and Caboose as Children 18, 19, 20, 21, and 22 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Elsie as Children 23, 24, 25, and 26 *Old Slow Coach as Person 107 *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 108 *The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Diesel 1000, and Evil Trucks as Grogh's Other Henchmen (The Thomas Characters as The Rayman, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and Pokemon Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Gordon as Globox (Both blue, strong, and proud) *Percy as Murfy (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Murfy are) *Henry as Clark (Both strong, green, and clumsy) *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and the Globox Children) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake (Both Western) *Bertie as Polokus *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main heroes) *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit (Both stubborn) *Edward as Houdini (Both wise and father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Mavis as Betilla (Both kind) *Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Duck as Joe (Both Western) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Owner (Both wise) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Boco as Photographer (Edward and Boco are best friends, just like Houdini and the Photographer are) *Cranky as Umber *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Daisy as Razorwife (Both the main female villains) *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch (All twins) *George as Jano (Both green and evil) *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as Robo-Pirates *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Evil Thomas as Darkman *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Smudger as Ales Mansay *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *D261 as Serguei *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Hector as Reflux *Rusty as Polar *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Mr. Percival as Aku Aku *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Lady as Cosmo *Sir Topham Hatt as Professor *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot *Aang, Truck, Astro Boy, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Numbuh 362, Bambi, Dizzy, Scoop, Pilchard, Little Toot, Green Engine, Red Engine, Car Characters, Yakko Warner, Gwen 10, Ben 10, Weasel, Candance, Frog, Wade, Cheese Leopord, Dog, Cars, Sun, Train, Terk, Merida, Balto, Other Girl, Clown, Girl, Person, Beetlejuice, Plane, Jim, Tom Piper, Rei, Rayman, Princess Rosalina, Kaiju, Landon, Emery Elizabeth, Pinocchio, Mildred Cummings, Aubrey Cummings, Hilda Heffner, Stovepipe Steve, Jane Connelly, Teddy Abbalard, Lulu Longbottom, David Lundowitz, Father James Golden Boy Graham, Lenny, Rini, Jenna, Mary Lamb, Jiminy Cricket and Dragon as Passengers *Marty, Peter Griffin, Megaman, Horton, Police Mouse, Red, Yellow, Liner, Guy, Red Lorry, Dolores, Troll, Jake, Phin, Car, Boy, Big Toot, Boys, Cow, Chicken, Phineas, Ferb, Sylvester, , Garfield, Mrs. Jumbo, Vegeta, Nappa, Grandpa Max, Train, Zuko, Mr. Dumpty, Crabby, Squidward, and Mr. Magoo as Servants *Spongebob as The Engineer *Dr. Doppler as The Fireman *Orson as The Brakeman *Nesquik Rabbit as The Cleaner *Numbuh One as The Shunter *Chocolate Bar as The Signalman *Johnny Bravo as The Conductor *Spirit, Human, Robot, Felix, Jimbo, Aardvark, Ant, Maggie, Courage, Oggy, Fred Flintstone, Guy, Dog, Secret Squrriel, Mole, Gumball, family, man, Cop, Bob, crew, Horses and others as People and Animals Transcript *Narrator: As Thomas and Emily met up with each other, Henry and Scarlet met up with each other. *Thomas Jones: Oh, there you are, Emily! My fireman and I have successfully met you and Scarlet in participating in this possible high class production. Casey and the others have left to get six propellers. *Emily Jones: Oh, there you are, Thomas! Scarlet and I have finally managed to meet you and Henry in finding that you've let us know that Casey, Montana, Pufferty, and Linus are off to find six propellers. *Henry: Look, what do you say we treat ourselves to this memorable movies, memorable moments, and sporty moments, when we watch them on TDK's Famous Super Avilyn Video Tape Cassettes together? *Scarlet: Sure. *Narrator: When Thomas finally met Emily, Henry met Scarlet, the Railroad Baron ordered the other engines to stay in charge of the other engines, while Casey, Linus, Pufferty, and Montana went away to the main line. Thomas, Emily, Henry, and Scarlet leart to do different things like fencing, playing golf, throwing clubs, playing pool, showering, diving, swimming, running, cycling, washing, tennis, and more) *Tracy: (notices her brother) It's my brother. I'd better go with him. *Casey Junior: All aboard! All aboard! Well, you coming? *Roger Rabbit: To find the six propellers, of course, on the Glasgow, Fort William, Mallaig, and Oban main line. *Casey Junior: All aboard! (sets off as Roger Rabbit gets on board, shuts the door behind him, and sits on the seat in the front coach behind Casey's tender with Terk, Jiminy Cricket, Zuko, Beetlejuice, Astro Boy, Phineas, Ferb, Aleu, Candance, and Rei, Rayman, Princess Rosalina, Kaiju, Landon, Emery Elizabeth, Rachel 'Numbuh 362, Nigel Uno 'Numbuh 1', Pinocchio, Mildred Cummings, Aubrey Cummings, Hilda Heffner, Stovepipe Steve, Jane Connelly, Teddy Abbalard, Lulu Longbottom, David Lundowitz, Father James "Golden Boy" Graham, Lenny, Rini, Marty, Peter Griffin, Megaman, Horton, Police Mouse, Red, Yellow, Liner, Guy, Red Lorry, Dolores, Troll, Jake, Phin, Car, Boy, Big Toot, Boys, Cow, Chicken, Phineas, Ferb, Sylvester, Garfield, Mrs. Jumbo, Vegeta, Nappa, Grandpa Max, Train, Zuko, Mr. Dumpty, Crabby, Squidward, Mr. Magoo, Aang, Truck, Astro Boy, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5, Bambi, Dizzy, Scoop, Pilchard, Little Toot, Green Engine, Red Engine, Car Characters, Yakko Warner, Gwen 10, Ben 10, Weasel, Candance, Frog, Wade, Cheese Leopord, Dog, Cars, Sun, Train, Terk, Merida, Balto, Other Girl, Clown, Girl, Person, Beetlejuice, Plane, Jim, Tom Piper, Mary Lamb, Jiminy Cricket and Dragon sitting on the other seats) *Montana: Hey, Casey, can't we just stop for a while? Need I remind that Fort William to Mallaig to Oban to Glasgow is in Scotland and the North America 1875 route has different tracks for five of us to take? *Tracy: Losing coal and water. Must rest. *Rustee Rials: Is everyone present and accounted for? *Pufferty: Not quite everyone. *Casey Junior: Who's behind? *Linus: Me. *Montana: Hey, guys. We know the difference on a train track and a pavement. *Casey Junior, Tracy, Montana, Pufferty, and Tracy: Yippee! We've got some passengers over there. *Rustee Rails: Remember, Casey. You and the others should go and get some propellers. Cerberus's minions use them for propulsion. Yet even more of the Train's inventions, the scrap diesels, that work for Cerberus. Above of all, you can also immunze yourself by getting 160 antidotes! *Casey Junior: Okay. Hang on, guys. I hear a buzzing sound. *The Scrap Diesels: Over here, you runthead! Come and get them back from us diesels! *Pufferty: Oh, well. We've tried. *Casey Junior: We'll have to cross the lines. (Linus, Tracy, Montana, and Pufferty gasp) *Pufferty: You aren't turning into a diesel tram. *Linus: I may not be a smart engine, but know what roadkill means. *Casey Junior: There must be a safeway. I think I've got it. Let's work as secret agents. It's our chance! *Narrator: So Casey, Tracy, Montana, Pufferty, and Linus disguised themselves as detectives, and went up near the kerb. *Casey Junior: Okay, here's a chance. Hey! I've got a propeller! Okay, guys. Are you ready? Set... Go! *Beetlejuice: Hey, you! Yeah, you! Do you know why we're going to get the six propellers? *Roger Rabbit: Huh? *Beetlejuice: Propellers. Do you know what six propellers are needed for? Well, do you? *Roger Rabbit: Uh... *Terk: Of course. The propellers. We're going to stop Cerberus the nightmare train. *Beetlejuice: I know we're going to stop Cerberus. Actually, we're going to give the Toyland Express six propellers for his machine. *Roger Rabbit: Are we really going to get the can back? *Narrator: While crossing the road, Casey noticed Emily piloting Henry with some heavy coal cars, and yelled. *Casey Junior: Stop! (Pufferty, Montana, Linus, and Tracy obey and stop, but Emily and Henry crashed into some cars and fall into a pond, as Gordon crashes into the back of Emily and Henry's train) Go! *Narrator: The others did what Casey said, until he saw Edward and James taking a passenger train and Bill and Ben taking some freight cars to the harbour. *Casey Junior: Wait! (Pufferty, Montana, Linus, and Tracy do the same) I said, wait! (Edward, James, Bill, and Ben gasp and swerve alongside each other) Go! (the others obey and keep going onwards) *Narrator: The others continued to cross the road when Montana gasped in shock when Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand sped by with some log wagons. He spun him round and kept following the others. *Casey Junior: Stop! (Toby and Mavis gasp, and barely stop, but spin towards Stepney and Duck, who whistle, and barely stop, but spin around, as Toby and Mavis then lose the stone from their cars) Go! (Casey's sister, father, son, and cousin obey, as the stone from the cars roll on the tracks, to Pufferty, who almost loses his coaches and tail on the end, and frees them before the stone can run over them) *Pufferty: (after picking up the next propeller) Ah, that went well. *Engines: (all arguing when stuck) Now who put those here?! (when a telephone falls down) Look out! *Casey Junior: (having collected another propeller) Great jobs, troops. Just two more propellers to go. *Jiminy Cricket: Wait for me! (leaps onto the train) *Johnny Bravo: Who dares jump aboard the train? Jiminy Cricket! It's Jiminy Cricket, Pinocchio's guide! Now where was I? Oh yes, sit down, Jiminy Cricket. Tickets, everybody, tickets, please. Yeah, whatever. Category:UbiSoftFan94